


Truth or Dare

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, But everyone is completely done with Remus' shit, But they'll sober up so everything is consensual, I curse in all my fics, It's my au and all sides are good, M/M, Remus is very gay, Remus may be an ass but he knows consent, Roman and Remus can be friends because it's my au, They are so drunk in this, This is gifted to Icy because of a request of a reference to insomnia cookies or bee musical, Truth or Dare, Virgil does puke in this, Virgil is a lightweight, Virgil likes being carried, because i like cursing, don't get me wrong here, like for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: The whole crew meets up one night for drinks and games.  When Janus suggests truth or dare, everyone jumps on the opportunity to dare each other to do things, but Remus takes it to a whole new level.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, one sided prinxiety mentioned
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIcyMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/gifts).



> Based on this Tumblr post  
> https://stunningmlm.tumblr.com/post/190055073719/stunningmlm-truth-or-dare-uhhh-i-dare-you

"That's not fucking real. There's no way anyone would be dumb enough to fund a musical based off the fucking bee movie. That is bullshit Roman! Bullshit! I'm way too drunk for this."

"Virgil, you've had four shots?"

"I'm so fucking drunk."

Virgil was, indeed, very drunk. Once a month on a Saturday, Roman hosted what he called a game night, which actually meant a "I'm going to get so drunk with all my friends from college and we're going to play dumb games" night. They were all of age, of course, and the reason for once a month was so it would fit their schedules. Roman, of course, was already working at a local theater company. Remus worked there as well, but he was a more behind the scenes person compared to his brother. Logan was now in his final year of law school, having finished pre-law the same time everyone else got their degrees. Janus was always busy due to the fact he was a mortician, and he was supposed to be on call 24/7, but once a month he found a coworker to take his place. Patton really worked hard to have his flower shop successful. It didn't help that Janus' clients were usually his as well, so he kept weird hours in case of emergencies. Virgil taught middle schoolers which meant he was always busy grading and answering emails at odd hours. He had to tell his students he drew the line at one in the morning. He needed sleep, and so did his students, and if it was so bad they were almost crying, they could turn it in a day late. He knew they were procrastinating, but he did the same thing with grading their papers, so he cut them some slack.

So that was why once a month, they all got wasted together and did dumb shit that had no drastic consequences. They would all being lying if they didn't say they sometimes woke up with part of their appearance changed or cuddled against one of the other men. They also gave consent for drunk making out (except the twins together; even drunk, they knew how fucked that was). The reason why was because most of them got super touchy when drunk, so they established the rule.

"Ugh, Roman!" Virgil continued, leaning on the other man. "I need to be more drunk than this to deal with the shit my students did this week. They made so many dick jokes. If I wanted those, I'd talk to your brother!"

"I've been summoned!" Remus interrupted, leaning very close to Virgil's face. "Hello my dear!"

"Gross!" Virgil pushed his head away, laughing. "Go away! I didn't summon you!"

"I think you did! I think you missed my face! It's been so long since I've seen your cute face! How is my little stressed emo?"

"Way more stressed now that you're in my face. Where's Patton? I want his drunk comfort."

"Aw, that hurts! Fine! I'll leave!"

"Wait no, come back!" Virgil grabbed Remus' arm, leaning on him. "Carry me?"

"You are small enough to do so, so yes!" Remus lifted him as if he was a koala bear. "Where to?"

"Living room with everyone else! Roman, join us!"

Roman sighed, watching his brother desperately try to impress Virgil. This had been going on since the two met. Granted, Roman was also slightly attracted to Virgil when they first met, but he backed off once Remus began gushing about Virgil. Remus tended to not want to go steady with people since high school, and once Remus expressed interest in dating Virgil, Roman realized maybe this was a battle he should back down from. The only problem was that Remus wasn't the greatest at flirting with someone he was genuinely interested in dating. He treated Virgil more like a friend that he just did small flirts with, never thinking to act on his feelings knowing he had never had a real romantic relationship before. This drove Roman nuts. He just wanted them to get together so he didn't have to hear his brother whine about unrequited love.

And Virgil.

Virgil was so goddamn stupid. Mister "I don't share my feelings" himself never seemed to clue in on Remus' feelings or express interest in them. When he was drunk he was a bit more loose. Willing to cuddle with anyone close enough to him, which usually ended up being Remus most of the time. Roman kind of dodged a bullet there, letting his feelings go. He couldn't imagine the hell Remus felt what with his pining and anguish! What a poor soul.

They went into the living room where everyone else was, Virgil opting to stay on Remus' lap because he was comfortable and way more affectionate when drunk, dropping any sort of barrier he put up. Remus wasn't complaining, keeping an arm around him as he talked to Patton about his job and how the costumes were absolutely beautiful. 

"We have so much glitter for the ballgown! I'm jealous of the actress who gets to wear it, but it wouldn't fit me anyway! I'll live! Anyway, how're the flowers growing?"

"You know, we've got a good assortment this time of the year! Everything is growing the way it's supposed to be, and we haven't heard one complaint yet, knock on wood." Patton replied, drinking his beer. "Virge, how are you? What's been going on?"

"Middle schoolers having middle school drama. No one wants to read assigned books. I have two kids who try to impress me with dancing, and I almost raised their grades when one did a standing double backflip perfectly. It was really cool, but they still only got a B on their paper. Besides that, it's fine. Parent-teacher conferences are coming up, and I really don't want to deal with some of the parents who expect their kids to get A+++ or whatever, but none of my students actually hate me, so I should be alright." Virgil responded before burying his face in Remus' shoulder. His voice became muffled. "Responsibilities and all that shit."

Remus had the biggest grin on his face, practically glowing with how much attention he was getting.

Then Janus fucking ruined it.

"Why don't we go back to the fun time of our first party together? Let's play truth or dare." Janus suggested, swirling his wine. "Add some excitement."

"Plus, knowing who picks dare in this group," Logan added. "I can tell they will do whatever the dare is."

Virgil sat up, shifting until he was off of Remus' lap and on the floor to participate. Remus silently cursed before getting up and moving into the circle. He sat across from Virgil as Patton and Roman took their seats next to him. A bummer, really, but he could live with maybe thirty minutes away from him. He wasn't happy about it, visibly sulking a bit during the game. He still chose dare each time, accepting the challenges no matter how gross they were. That was his whole thing. Logan and Patton stuck to truth. Roman joined him with dare. Virgil and Janus switched their choice, never caring to stick with just one option. Their game went from zero to ten in the final round. Patton admitted he hated the smell of one of his most popular flowers, which were lilies, because it made him think about death. Logan had to say he almost didn't get a perfect score on his last exam because he guessed one of the questions, something he had never done before. Roman had to eat a concoction or ketchup, strawberries, onions, and cheese whiz. Janus talked about the weirdest way someone died and how he had to make it look like they didn't die that way.

Remus had just finished drinking a shot of tequila, vodka, and espresso as a dare, kind of regretting that one, before turning to Virgil. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Hit me with the worst."

"I dare you to fall in love with me!"

The others laughed a bit, very drunk and stupid. Virgil pointed at him, grinning like a madman. "Jokes on you! I've been in love with you since second semester of sophomore year! I fucking did your dare before you even said it!"

Remus froze, feeling himself sober up the tiniest bit due to shock. Virgil looked so proud of himself before he stopped smiling.

"Bad news, I'm going to puke. I'll be back."

"Ha! Virgil, you're buying the pizza for being the first one to puke!" Roman yelled after him, receiving a middle finger from the retreating man. He turned to his brother, giving a thumbs up. "Remus, did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Virgil said he's in love with you!" Patton gushed, smiling. "That means your love is reciprocated!"

"You might want to help him with his puking." Janus offered, glancing to the bathroom. "I would hate to have him think he disgusted you."

Remus stood up, almost spilling a bottle on the floor before running to the bathroom. He knocked lightly, hearing a small groan, before opening it and running to sit beside Virgil. "You alright?"

"This is the least romantic way this could have happened. I can't believe I puked after confessing. This is so gross. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just buy us all pizza. I wouldn't have your confession go any other way! I get to jump to the helping you when you're sick stage right off the bat! Need water?"

"I'm going to use so much mouthwash, just wait. I'm making sure I'm good. I really want to kiss you, but I think that ship has sailed."

"You think I care? I'll kiss you right now. I can also wait for you to wash your mouth if that makes you more comfortable. We can snuggle!"

Virgil let out a laugh, standing up before flushing the toilet and grabbing Roman's mouthwash. He gargled it, making sure his mouth was clean and didn't taste like throw-up anymore. Remus stood behind him, smiling as Virgil took another swig to clean his mouth before turning and lifting his arms. Remus picked him up, taking him back out to the living room where Logan was just getting off the phone with the pizza parlor. Virgil pulled a twenty out of his pocket, handing it to the glasses wearing man before continuing to cling to Remus. Remus took his seat on a chair, pointing at Virgil. Janus gave him a thumbs up.

"Look at this! I have a Virgil sitting in my lap, and he said he was in love with me! I'm really living the dream."

"Just wait until he has to puke again."

"Jokes on you, I'll take care of him and rub his back."

Virgil gave him a loopy smile, kissing Remus on the side of his mouth before returning to his spot against Remus' shoulder. "My hero."

"I can die now. I can die happy. This is the best day of my life."

"Gross!" Roman said, fake gagging.

"Oh shut up! I earned this!" Remus stuck his tongue out, patting Virgil's head. "I did not pine for over six years just to not be able to be affectionate with this man! Let me have this!"

"Fine, alright! Jesus!"

The rest of the night was blur. They definitely ate pizza somewhere along the line. Remus and Virgil didn't separate from each other all night, which they discovered when they woke up snuggled together on the couch. Patton and Janus made a pie together for fun. 

All Virgil knew for sure was that he woke up with a major headache and he had to have done something embarrassing the next before. He knew he got affectionate when he was drunk, but seeing Remus holding him tightly was a surprise. Sure, he's definitely made out with his friends when he was drunk, and that included Remus, but holding each other all night? Holding the man he had been infatuated with for years? No. He never did this. This was too personal.

He had to have said something.

He tried to untangle himself to make a getaway to grab water and aspirin, but that just made Remus groan and pull him closer. He was trapped! He wondered if he could just give in and accept his new life as Remus' teddybear. On the plus side: no more grading. Downside: no more source of income.

It was tempting, but no, he had to get up and get something for his headache. Virgil poked Remus until he woke up, getting more and more aggressive with his pokes. Finally Remus woke up, frowning. "What?"

"My head hurts. Let me out."

Remus sighed, letting him go before getting up and following him to the kitchen. "Do you remember last night?"

"Vaguely? I remember puking first so I had to pay for pizza. I remember Janus daring you to make a gross drink, and I remember sitting on your lap for an hour." Virgil opening the bottle and taking the pills.

"You don't remember anything else? Nothing at all?"

"Well we we're cuddling, which means I did something that could have backfired horribly. Something my anxiety would never let me do for a million years."

"Does it make you feel better that I dared you to fall in love with me? Because I did."

"It does. It does not help me with the fact that I did throw up in front of you, maybe more than once?"

"Only once."

"I am so sorry."

"I still got kisses, so it's fine."

"You willingly kissed me? After I threw up?"

"Multiple times."

"Have you no shame?"

"One, you washed your mouth. Two, I'd kiss you no matter what if you told me I could. I wouldn't care if you were still vomiting."

"Gross. Hate that." Virgil winced, his head pounding. "Jesus what did I drink?"

"A lot. You know what would make you feel better? Coffee and physical affection."

Virgil sighed, lifting his arms.

"Wait, you're not even drunk. You want me to carry you sober?" Remus asked, looking like he was going to scream with happiness. "I can hold you?"

"Yes. I wish to be carried and held. I enjoy it, and since I apparently confessed my love for you, I can be honest about this too. I love when you carry me. Also, we should discuss this. What exactly is this."

Remus lifted him, spinning slightly before beginning to walk him around. "Well, I'm in love with you, and you're in love with me, so I would say we're soulmates."

"Re, you could say boyfriends. We can be boyfriends."

"I prefer soulmates! That way we can do everything quicker!"

"You're crazy dude. One hundred percent out of your mind."

"Yes, but you love me, so it's fine!"

Virgil let out a small laugh, his headache finally fading as he kissed Remus gently. All thanks to a game his students would play.

Thank goodness for that stupid game.

**Author's Note:**

> They 100% get married by Remus daring Virgil to marry him.


End file.
